


A Little Cough Never Hurt

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, caring boyfriend, cuddling and kissing, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: Bokuto usually never gets sick, but in the rare times he does, Akaashi has to take care of him.Or-Akaashi tells Bokuto not to walk in the rain and now he’s pissed
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this got deleted??? idk so i’m posting it again my acc is wAcK uhm anygay enjoy lovelies

”Bokuto-san? Bokuto-san, wake up. Bokuto-san.”

Pitch blackness and the vague call of his name, coming from some unknown source, prevailed as the only things Bokuto could sense as he heaved his body away from the chill, rough wood floors of his school gymnasium. He peeked his eyes open and tried to make sense of where he was as his eyes skimmed the blurry profiles peering over his body.

”Akaashi, he's awake,” another voice, deeper than the one previously saying his name, was heard from his whereabouts on the floor.

”Bokuto-san, can you stand? How many fingers am I holding up?”

The inquisition brought about some cognition to said male’s situation, and his eyes began to come into focus, soon concentrating on the lanky fingers held above his face.

”1.. 2, 3...” Bokuto counted, his voice raspy, ”and a cutie.”

The last statement that punctuated his counting resulted in a lovely shade of red to bloom on Akaashi’s face, hastily bringing a hand to cover his tomato-like complexion.

”Bokuto-san, we’re in the gym,” was what the bicolor haired boy could hear from above, the corner of his lips twisting into a smile.

When he had finished his internal celebration of successfully rendering Akaashi Keiji flushed, Bokuto sought to stand properly, because being perched on his legs was becoming unbearably hard. However, his idea that standing up would be fairly easy was soon proven wrong. As he pushed himself up, his vision became swirled and clouded, and if not for Akaashi noticing the slight change in Bokuto’s expression, he would’ve ended right back on the ground where he started.

”Bokuto-san, be careful. I think you have a fever,” the brunette claimed as he placed the backside of his hand to the usually energetic boy’s forehead.

Bokuto did, indeed, have a fever, but due to his incompetent attitude and everlasting stubbornness, he refused to acknowledge his pounding headache. He thought he would be able to get through practice and crash the moment he arrived home, but that plan had been obviously spoiled as Akaashi now knew of Bokuto’s fever.

”We’re leaving practice early,” he heard Akaashi, still holding onto Bokuto to keep him steady, call to their coach. He seemed to comply, and Akaashi trudged Bokuto out of the gymnasium.

”But, Akaashi,” Bokuto whined, striving to squirm out of the other’s grip, failing because of his lack of strength caused by his fever.

”No, Bokuto-san. Didn't I tell you not to go wandering in the rain yesterday and take the bus home?”

The question proved to be unanswerable for Bokuto, because Akaashi 𝘩𝘢𝘥 told him to not walk home from practice yesterday, and Bokuto thought he was overreacting. Sample number one of why Bokuto should listen to his boyfriend: fever.

”Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Now can we please go back to practice?” Bokuto begged to his boyfriend, hoping that his pleas would end in them reentering the gym of their University.

”No,” was the reply Bokuto received instead. Akaashi’s mad voice always scared Bokuto, so he disappointingly obeyed. Sample number two as to why Bokuto should always listen to his boyfriend: he was scary.

After their whole exchange and Akaashi continuing to pull Bokuto to his apartment, the latter of the two found himself staring, dumbfounded, at his boyfriend, who was currently running the bath to get it to a warm enough temperature.

”Akaashi.. What,” he started but was interrupted when his boyfriend made his way over to his sweaty body and abruptly peeled off the fabric of Bokuto’s practice uniform away from his skin.

“You’re sick, and I’m pissed,” the shorter male deadpanned, advancing to Bokuto’s shorts that were half clinging to his legs. Nonetheless, Akaashi slid the article of clothing effortlessly off of his limbs, rising back up to tell Bokuto to do the rest.

“Bokuto-san, finish stripping, and get in the bath.”

Bokuto smirked at his boyfriend’s words, lifting his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and opening his mouth to make a flirty remark, but was instantly cut off by his boyfriend saying, “don’t even try.”

He groaned in retort but obeyed regardless because Akaashi was seriously going to kill him one day. He discarded his boxers and dipped his toe hesitantly into the liquid, testing the temperature (and Akaashi’s patience.)

Once he had fully submerged his lower body in the tub, Akaashi turned to make his way to the door. This erupted a series of protests and complaints from the boy in the bathtub, much to Akaashi’s dismay. Despite Akaashi’s unwavering proficiency to dismiss Bokuto’s typical complaining, the urge to join his boyfriend in the water was overwhelming his senses. Especially because Bokuto looked 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘵 when he was soaked and his usual spiked up hair was presently adhering to his forehead and the scarce sight was provoking him to say ”fuck it.”

So he admitted defeat, striding back to the edge of their bathtub and disregarding his clothing, inviting Bokuto’s eyes to scan over his body.

”Koutarou, stop staring or I’ll put my clothes back on.”

The unexpected statement and sudden use of his name sent his heart aflame, and just gave him more reason to continue gawking at the view of his lover.

”But you're so sexy, and the fact that you don’t even know you are makes matters worse! Do you know how hard it is for me to look half as good as you?”

”I do know. It’s not hard for you at all.”

If Bokuto’s statement hadn't made Akaashi blush, no one would know what words to use to describe Bokuto’s face. Akaashi rarely flirted, and whenever he did, even if it was a mere sentence like previously, it never ceased to make Bokuto’s face go thoroughly scarlet.

When Akaashi was sure his boyfriend had finally mellowed out enough, he deliberately slid into the bathtub, the tiny thing now feeling cramped, but not in an uncomfortable way. Bokuto gleamed at Akaashi prior to grabbing him by the wrists and jerking his slim torso towards his own so that Akaashi was now settled between his legs, his chest resting on Bokuto’s. Reason number three as to why Bokuto must always listen to his boyfriend: he was adorable.

At first, it took Akaashi by surprise, but he got into a position that was comfortable by squirming just a fraction. His new location now allowed Bokuto to reach his lips.

Bokuto leaned down slightly, intending to capture the brunette’s lips, but Akaashi had different ideas. He managed to raise his hand and position it between his lips and Bokuto’s. This caused the owl boy to cock his head to the side, a troubled look gracing his face.

”You’re sick.”

He’s 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬? Akaashi wasn’t going to kiss him because he was 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬?

”No- I mean, yeah, I am- but you've kissed me when I was sick before!” he responded, pouting.

“Yeah, well, this is punishment for not listening to me earlier.”

Punishment. That was his excuse? Akaashi’s utterance of reason brought Koutarou’s face to completely fall, his lips quirking into a full grimace. He really, 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 wanted to kiss Akaashi right now, and the only thread of logic convincing him not to was that he would most likely get his boyfriend sick. And maybe the fact that Akaashi would be horribly angry if he ignored him again, but the first reason was a considerably more convincing idea for him not to touch his boyfriend's lips.

”Then when can I kiss you?” Koutarou implored, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s lower back and clasping his hands together.

”When you’re fever dies down. If you kiss me before then, you're sleeping on the couch whenever you come over for the next two weeks.”

”Two weeks?!?”

”Yup.”

”But that’s completely unreas-”

“Two weeks, Koutarou.”

At this point, Bokuto knew he wouldn’t be able to change his boyfriend’s mind. Instead, he planned to get rid of his fever as quickly as possible, because he was certain that Akaashi would do anything to try and make him kiss him.

\-------

Bokuto groaned, flopping on the king sized bed and wrapping himself in the comforters.

“Bokuto-san, don’t get on the bed while your hair is still wet. Come here and let me dry it.”

Bokuto didn’t move, yet Akaashi still grabbed a towel and strode towards the other. He crawled onto the bed, his lower half wrapped up in a separate towel, a smaller one wrapping around his shoulders. To put it simply, he was hot.

Bokuto closed his eyes, trying to not let his mind wander places it should not be going as Akaashi gripped his head with the cloth and ruffled the damp strands of black and white hair.

Akaashi was always great at head messages, and he knew Bokuto was an absolute sucker for them, so he was going to use his weaknesses to the fullest. He continued to dry the older male’s hair, but soon disregarded the towel and used his fingers, even if it wasn’t effective in the least compared to the abandoned item previously held in his hands.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto called, dragging out the ‘i’ for emphasis. He didn’t want his boyfriend to stop his actions, but he knew that he had different motives, not just a simple head message.

Bokuto was starting to drift off, spacing out as he simply focused of the feel of lanky fingers digging into his scalp. Then he sneezed.

It was an obnoxious, disrupting sneeze, and when Bokuto brought his head back up from his arm, his nose was bleeding.

“Bokuto??? Are you okay? Let me see, does it hurt?”

Akaashi may have been wanting to be a tease, but Bokuto getting hurt was one of his overpowering fears. Bokuto just laughed, mostly at himself, Akaashi staring blankly in confusion.

“I-“ Bokuto started, getting interrupted by another fit of laughter. “I sneezed and smacked my nose when I was trying to sneeze into my arm.”

Akaashi smiled at Bokuto’s wide grin, sighing in relief. He wasn’t hurt, but his fever was obviously getting worse.

“Oh! We need to wipe the blood. Uh.. use this,” Akaashi remembered, grabbing the wet towel lying on the floor. He swiped the liquid at Bokuto’s nose, trying to be careful.

“Does it hurt at all?”

“Just a little, but I know it’s not broken!”

“Hahah, okay, good.”

————

“Alright, baby. I’m heading home.”

“Can’t I walk you? Please?” Bokuto pleaded.

“No, you need rest.”

“Can I at least give you a kiss goodbye? On the cheek?”

Akaashi pondered for a moment, and then concluded that it was a little too harsh to not let Bokuto even hug him goodbye.

“Alright. But on the cheek.”

“Yay!”

Bokuto dashed forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the frail boy’s torso, lifting him into the air and spinning him around. He set him down carefully and forcefully kissed under his eye, Akaashi smiling widely and blushing.

“Goodnight Akaashi!”

“Goodnight, Bokuto-san.”

Once Akaashi had walked out the door, Bokuto let out the sneeze he was holding, sniffling afterwards. His head was pounding, so he walked over to his medicine cabinet.

What did Akaashi say to take again? He knew it was ‘night’ something. Nightcol? Nightlif? He shrugged, retorting to just grabbing the bottle titled “Cold and Flu.” It would have to do.

Bokuto’s eyes welled up with tears. He rarely got sick, why was he so stupid? He should’ve listened to Akaashi. Now he won’t be able to practice, or kiss his boyfriend, or do anything productive. He can’t sit still for more than ten minutes, and even though his fever was painful, it was more painful to know it was his fault.

“What the hell, Koutarou? Why are you crying, shit. Okay,” he mumbled to himself, taking deep breaths, fighting the urge to let his tears fall. He wiped at his eyes. He had no reason to cry over this, he shouldn’t be crying. There were other things to cry over, and people going through worse things besides a small flu.

“Bokuto, you asshole. Shit,” he cursed at himself, shutting his eyes so his tears wouldn’t drip. He hung his head, slouching his shoulders. He then felt something on his back, a warm cloth, or something like that, and he jumped.

“Bokuto, are you okay?”

“Akaashi? What are you doing back?” Bokuto questioned quickly, turning around to wipe his eyes furiously before looking back at the male in front of him.

“I forgot my phone and couldn’t call you, and you didn’t answer when I knocked, so I used the spare key... Are you okay, baby?”

“Oh, yeah! Why wouldn’t I be!”

Akaashi frowned at Bokuto, the latter’s eyes bloodshot red and eyelashes still wet. Bokuto smiled widely, pulling the blanket wrapped around his back closer to his body.

“Koutarou, you know it’s okay to cry. It’s okay. You don’t have to feel like you can’t cry.”

“Hahah, what are you talking ab- ACHOO!”

“Bokuto, please go to sleep. You need rest.”

“I won’t be able to sleep.”

“...Would you like me to stay the night?”

Bokuto widened his eyes, nodding after relaxing them again. Akaashi stepped quietly towards him, opening his arms and engulfing the taller of the two into a hug. Bokuto rested his head on the brunette’s shoulder, sniffling and wrapping his arms around him.

He stood there, gripping tightly onto Akaashi’s shirt and staining it with tears as Akaashi just messaged his head and held him in his arms.

————

“Goodnight, Bokuto,” Akaashi whispered once they were snuggled onto Bokuto’s bed, and the baby owl had calmed down.

“Goodnight Akaashi. Thank you,” he muttered, closing his eyes and trying to even out his breathing. It was also hard with his stuffy nose and dry throat, and his previous crying caused him to have hiccups now.

He tried to fall asleep, but ended up staring at the wall for an hour as he felt Akaashi’s heart beat on his back.

“Bokuto-san, close your eyes and try to sleep. I can feel how stiff you are without having to look at you.”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Bokuto said, surprised his boyfriend was still awake.

Soon enough, they fell asleep.

———-

“Bokuto-san, time to wake up,” Akaashi said. He received a groan in return, golden brown eyes opening, squinting hard at the light pouring into the room.

“I made some toast with butter, how you like it. You need to eat.”

“Time...”

“It’s 13:03.”

Bokuto shot out of his bed, almost knocking over the plate held in Akaashi’s hands.

“13:03?!”

Akaashi nodded, reassuring Bokuto that it was alright.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better actually.”

“I took your temperature, you’re at 98.”

Bokuto smiled groggily and plopped back onto the bed, gratefully taking the toast Akaashi was offering.

“You got better quickly. You never get sick, so I was thinking it would last longer.”

“Nope! I have a strong immune system, y’know?”

“Mhm. Hey, mind if I have a piece?”

Bokuto nodded as he bit another piece of his toast, holding it for Akaashi to take. However, Akaashi just placed the plate on the night stand and leaned over Bokuto, kissing him.

“I’m good at making toast, it tastes amazing.”

Bokuto’s face bloomed into a cherry red, watching intently as Akaashi licked his lips. He sat upright, harshly clenching the younger’s chin and pulling them towards each other. He continued to kiss Akaashi as he felt a hand slither onto his neck, tickling his spine.

They were panting the second Bokuto opened his mouth and Akaashi’s lips parted, their tongues mingling with each other and tasting each section of the other.

When they separated, they were breathing hard, Bokuto’s hair messed up and everywhere, Akaashi’s eyelids half closed, a lewd expression on his face.

Bokuto reached over to slowly snake his hand under Akaashi’s shirt, drawing their lips closer together.

And then Akaashi sneezed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okAY IM so mad at myself i had a mental breakdown for a million hours 
> 
> ur stupid author over here erased their work by accident. the whole chapter. they had to rewrite it. 
> 
> sorry it’s shorter than the last but uhmmmm bokuaka is like one of my otps and sum of u guys wanted a second part so here

“I knew I shouldn’t have stayed last night,” Akaashi said it a strained tone, sighing shortly after. He watched as Bokuto hurried and bustled around the room. His boyfriend was thinking of everything he could do to make Akaashi feel better, which was included but not limited to closing the curtains, placing a washcloth on his head, making tea, and even buying porridge for him. 

It felt a little over the top, yes, but it was surprisingly going well. Akaashi’s fever had gone down a lot over just a few hours, and his head ache was long gone. Bokuto hadn’t really ever taken care of Akaashi before, since he was scared of Bokuto getting sick, but the second they took his temperature, Bokuto wouldn’t let him get near the front door. 

So, for Akaashi, it was new, and quite calming to know someone besides his family could care for this much, and go through all of this for him.

“‘Kaashi, you okay?” Bokuto asked when he had finished grabbing a heating pad, who knows what for, but he nonetheless turned it on and warmed it up. Akaashi nodded towards Bokuto as he placed the heating pad in a large pillow. 

“Bokuto-san??? What are you doing?” Akaashi weakly questioned, completely confused as to why Bokuto was stuffing a heater into a pillow. 

Bokuto brushed off the question to finish his work, placing it next to Akaashi, who was looking at him weirdly. 

“You won’t let me snuggle, so I made a pillow for a replacement for now! You don’t have to use it! I just thought because..” he explained, but trailed off at the end and rubbed his neck nervously. 

“It’s perfect, Kou, thank you,” Akaashi mumbled as he instantly grabbed onto the pillow and pulled it close. It was nothing compared to Bokuto, but it smelled like him, and he went through all the effort of making sure Akaashi was okay.

Bokuto grinned widely, ecstatic that his idea was useful. 

Truth was, he felt guilty. If he hadn’t gotten sick, then Akaashi wouldn’t have either. It was his fault, and it was starting to eat him up inside, so he had to do everything he could to make up for it. 

“Bokuto-san, stop being in your head so much,” he heard the brunette murmur into the pillow. 

“Eh?-“

“I can hear your thoughts. It’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself.”

Bokuto dropped his head, wanting to go under his desk, a habit he had when he was thinking too much. But right now, he had to help Akaashi. 

“Sorry, ‘Kaashi,” he responded, reaching over and fixing the cloth that was falling off Akaashi’s head. He leaned down and tenderly kissed his forehead before cleaning up some tissues lying around. 

“Get some sleep, babe, ‘kay? Promise you’ll get some rest.”

“I promise, Bokuto-san.”

He closed the door quietly and went out to the couch. 

———

Bokuto sighed loudly. Akaashi was sound asleep, thankfully, since he needed rest, but Bokuto was quite the opposite. He had been pacing the living room, thrashing around when he tried to sit still. He wanted Akaashi to be okay, he was scared, even if it was just a small cold. It was his fault, and he should’ve been more careful.

His eyes welled up with tears, but he willed himself not to let them fall, rubbing furiously at his eyes. He took deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“Bokuto-san, I said it wasn’t your fault.”

The sudden sound of Akaashi’s scratchy voice made him snap his head to see the younger boy wrapped in a blanket across the living room. 

“I feel a bit better after my nap.”

Bokuto stared at him with open eyes, his thoughts racing. 

“Uh! Yeah! Uhm, do you need some tea?” he rushed out and tripped over himself while making his way to the kitchen. He quickly warmed the water and added the tea bag and honey, which he dropped multiple times in an attempt to hurry up the task. 

Akaashi appeared behind him at the counter and presently flopped onto his boyfriend’s back. Bokuto stopped stirring the tea to clench his fist and pounded the marble.

“Kou, listen to me, it’s okay. I’m feeling better now, thanks to you. Don’t blame yourself,” he let out, muffled by Bokuto’s back. He grabbed the tea after wrapping his arm around the side of Bokuto’s rib cage, careful not to drop it when he sipped the hot brew. 

“It tastes so good,” he sighed contently, his warm breath tickling the other’s skin. He nuzzled into the strong shoulder blade, not noticing how clingy he would get when he was sick. Bokuto relaxed at Akaashi’s touch, easing back and looking up at the ceiling. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s torso before he kissed the accessible skin on his neck. 

“Kou, I love you.”

“I love you too, Keiji.. Also, off topic, but are you always this clingy when you’re sick? I like it, it’s a new side to you,” Bokuto chirped once he turned around in Akaashi’s arms. The latter just glared at him, but soon dropped it and just snuggled into Bokuto’s chest. 

“Movie?” Bokuto offered as he picked up Akaashi, who yelped at the sudden movement. He relaxed, though, and agreed that a movie would be wonderful. 

———

“They were roommates?!” Bokuto exclaimed softly, regulating his voice so he didn’t bother Akaashi’s head too much. Akaashi simply smiled at the silly movie as he rested in Bokuto’s arms. His nose was still stuffy, but his throat felt better from the tea and his body wasn’t aching as much. 

He liked it here. His boyfriend was usually loud, and harsh, and all over everything, which of course he wasn’t complaining, but it was nice to know he could be quiet. It was also nice to know how responsible he was and that he helped Akaashi get better in just a day. 

What would he be like when they adopted a child?

The thought skated passed his mind, and he blushed at how far he was thinking into the future. They were both still in college, and he wasn’t the type to be romantic or cheesy, but the thought definitely filled his heart with a fuzzy feeling. 

“Why so giddy all of the sudden?” Bokuto asked, noticing how strange Akaashi had suddenly become. 

“I just.. really love you,” he told the truth, and was instantly pulled closer to Bokuto and smothered in kisses. 

“I love you too, so much, Keiji,” Bokuto got out in between kissing Akaashi. The brunette grabbed Bokuto by the cheeks to stop him, leaning in himself to kiss his owl boyfriend.

This is the future he wanted, and he’ll make sure to have it.


End file.
